


First Patient

by deathtouch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Other, Pain, Possible Non-Con Elements, Rectal Exam, Situational Humiliation, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which medic gives scout a very thorough examMedic set everything up just right. He sanitized the whole first aid room until it was smelling like disinfectant. He pulled out all the especially painful looking medical contraptions and placed them on the counter in order to give off a slightly ominous vibe. He pulled a pair of red latex gloves from his personal items and placed them aside to be snapped on as soon as his patient was in the room. When he was sure that everything was perfect, he pulled open the door slightly and carefully called “First patient,” over his shoulder.
Relationships: Medic & Scout (Team Fortress 2), mentioned: Heavy/Medic, mentioned: Miss Pauling/Scout
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	First Patient

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was looking through my old, unorganized wips on gdocs and i found... this. fully written. the document was created back in 2015 and, i'm going to be honest, i don't even remember writing it. i don't know why i didn't post it (unless it was perhaps posted on a tf2 kinkmeme somewhere?) but i'm proud to present it now.  
>   
> although i don't remember writing this, i'm sure i did because it's heavily inspired by one of my absolute favorite medical fetish fics: [that doesn't go there!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433444) by [0519713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713). if you like transformers please consider checking this story out.
> 
> this fic is unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own. i was only very briefly in the tf2 fandom and didn't remember any of the lore or details in this story upon rediscovering and rereading it, so my apologies for any inaccuracies.  
>   
> lastly, **i have chosen not to use archive warnings for this fic, but that doesn't mean that none apply. what happens in this story lies somewhere between dubcon and noncon.** if either of those things bother you, than this isn't the fic for you.

Each base was different from the last and some were better than others. Objectively better. It wasn’t like one had a better view or the other had a better floor plan. Some bases had electricity and running water and other bases were in abandoned factories with leaky roofs and no toilet. Some were just better.

The abandoned mountaintop coal mine, affectionately referred to as Yukon by the team, was one of the nicer accommodations. In the summer the weather was actually decent and that was what made it bearable compared to elsewhere. There were plenty of rooms too. Some bases were so inexcusably small it was almost impossible to get away from the other mercs a while, should one want a moment of privacy.

Yukon was more than just a coal mine. It appeared as though the miners who had previously worked there had set up their own living situation. There were rooms with creaky beds and stiff mattresses in them, there was a full kitchen. The stove and pots were a little outdated but outdated was better than nothing at all. There was even a rec room set up, not that they had much down time. 

Engineer set up camp in an old tool shed and went to work banging new creations out with the help of the tools that had been left behind. Demoman turned one of the larger broom closets into storage for some of the more interesting raw chemicals he used to create bombs with. He could usually be found huddling in there under the light of a single bulb drinking whiskey and mixing together the ingredients for something dangerous. It probably wasn't the best idea to keep explosives on base but a drunken row wasn’t worth the effort of trying to convince him.

The most impressive room in the whole place was the first aid room. Medic was delighted to find it. There were rusted metal cabinets that lined with walls filled with both expired and non-expired medicines. There were first aid kits. In a bottom cabinet he found outdated medical devices. There was a nice big exam table in the center of the room. There were even very simple useful things like cotton swabs and tongue depressors. 

There were likely a lot of injuries that happened when the coal mine was still active, and it appeared that this room was stocked with the equipment to treat all of them. After making do with what he had in his bag in the abandoned ruins of an Egyptian temple, he couldn’t have possibly been happier with all the resources he’d been granted.

Though the first aid room was great for him, it proved to be quite a hindrance for everyone else. Somehow administration caught wind of the details (or maybe they had known all along) and suddenly orders came down from on high. All the mercenaries were now expected to endure a physical courtesy of their very own medic. 

Of course, everyone went through a thorough health check assessment they were hired on, but it had been a long time between then and now. A long time with many battles since. The lot of them were due for a check-up, just to make sure no one had any libelous injuries that could affect the outcome of their missions.

Medic seemed especially miffed about this as he insisted he had better things to do with his time than poke and prod at his fellow teammates. Still, orders were orders, and what administration says goes.

The very first merc on the list was Heavy. It had to be Heavy. It was no secret that he and Medic were interested in each other. If they others didn’t see the way they smirked and raised eyebrows at each other, than surely they heard Heavy’s whimpered moans and Medic’s brutish grunts in the night. 

Between the two of them Medic had more than a little medical fetish. Why else would he get into the profession if it didn’t spark something in him? He was usually very good about keeping professional things professional, but not always. In a situation like this it would be better to get the kinks out (pun intended) with Heavy first. Then Medic could move on to the other mercenaries without feeling any inappropriate urges.

Medic set everything up just right. He sanitized the whole first aid room until it was smelling like disinfectant. He pulled out all the especially painful looking medical contraptions and placed them on the counter in order to give off a slightly ominous vibe. He pulled a pair of red latex gloves from his personal items and placed them aside to be snapped on as soon as his patient was in the room. When he was sure that everything was perfect, he pulled open the door slightly and carefully called “First patient,” over his shoulder.

That was precisely when Scout walked into the room, smug smile on his face and everything. “Ay, doc.”

In his tape wrapped hands he was holding a form that Medic had asked everyone to fill out. It was very basic, and it regarded things like family history of illness, and a checklist of ailments, and a comment box for any concerns at the bottom.

Medic stared at the paper outstretched towards him in befuddlement. “You… are not Heavy,” he pointed out brilliantly.

Scout gave him a look and laugh. “Uhh. Course I ain’t?”

Medic pushed his glasses up his nose for lack of a better thing to do. “There was an order, was there not? If I recall, you were quite last in that order Scout.”

“Oh yeah.” Scout went through the motions of fake realization as if he had somehow forgot that Medic had given them specific instructions as to who would be getting a physical and when. “Right uh. Well. About that… like. Miss Pauling’s supposed to be dropping by tonight or tomorrow…”

Medic very narrowly stopped himself from flat out sighing and rolling his eyes.

“I mean. Depending on how long it takes to get here. And.. if she comes by tonight. I want to be ready y’know.” Scout was blushing in the tip of his nose and the tops of his ears. For once he wasn’t wearing that garish comm device and Medic could actually see both of them.

Medic knew for a fact that the earliest Miss Pauling would be getting in was potentially three am, but it was more likely that she would be here tomorrow. Scouts eagerness was quite obnoxious, honestly. He was just about to turn Scout away but there was something soft and vulnerable in his big blue eyes.

“I asked Heavy to switch. I mean, he kind of mumbled and said ‘da’ but I figured that meant it was okay?” Scout continued explaining, an explanation that sounded more like begging.

“Mien gott.” Medic sighed in earnest. Heavy. That big oaf. To be fair Medic never told him to come first so that they could play. Heavy probably didn’t even realize what he was trading when spots with Scout. “Fine.” the medic snatched the paper from Scout’s hands and waved him along. “Fine, you may be first.” How inexplicable would it be if he insisted on Heavy being first? It was best just to get this over with and move right along.

“Hey, thanks doc!” Scout was almost too eager to hop up on the exam table. Technically it was a bed with a faded tan cushion that was ripped in places, but it suited just fine.

Medic had acquisitioned a metal stool from one of the other rooms in the base. It didn’t have wheels which was rather unfortunate, but he positioned it within arm’s reach of whatever he may need and sat down. He regarded the form through the lenses of his glasses and a silence fell over the two of them. After a few moments the silence was broken by Scout tapping his fingers on the cushion of the bed. 

The boring stuff always came first about drug and alcohol use and family history. They went through a verbal check list of all sorts of things that Scout answered too eagerly. It wasn’t until they got to the questions about sexual history that Scout started blushing. He answered those questions with more of a stutter.

They were simple questions really. ‘Are you sexually active’ ‘Do you engage in sex with multiple partners or just one’ ‘Do you engage in sex with same-sex partners’. They were standard. Something about the scout blushing so madly stirred that very thing Medic was trying to avoid and he couldn’t help adding a few of his own questions to the mix.

“Have you ever engaged in anal sex?” He asked, curious.

Scout swallowed so loud Medic could hear it, as well as see the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. “Uh. I mean. Not… no. Not with… anyone else.”

Medic wasn’t actually expecting that answer and he glanced up from the white paper to give Scout a look. “What does this mean?” He asked.

“I mean… when I’m alone or whatever… I might… with my fingers or…” His face turned beet red. He was practically squirming.

Medic made a note of this, just for his own amusement. Scout was much too young for a prostate exam, but he might be able to convince the boy he needed a rectal check anyway to see if his masturbation was doing any damage. Medic shouldn’t include any unnecessary procedures like this. He would only excite himself into doing something he shouldn’t. Still, it would be fun to see how red the boy turned with a gloved finger stuffed up inside of him.

Ah, this was precisely why Heavy was supposed to go first. Medic cleared his throat and scribbled out his note. He needed to hurry through the rest of this physical. If he kept Scout in here that much longer, something inappropriate would happen.

He stood and moved to continue with the exam. 

"Doc-" Scout stopped him. "You're not going to tell the others that, are you?" The young mercenary had been compelled to be honest because any mistakes or inexplicable findings in his physical could have him sent home, but it was clear he was regretting having opened up. 

"Of course not," Medic assured. It was not his business to tell anyone else, and besides he quite liked collecting dirty little secrets like these. 

Medic went to his bag and found a blood pressure cuff and his stethoscope. The first aid room had slightly outdated versions of these in its wares so Medic's preferred to use his own. He strapped the cuff, red in color, to Scout's arm and inflated it with a bulbous rubber hand pump. Medic calculated Scout's blood pressure and made note of it on his paper. He took the cuff off with a rip of Velcro. 

Now that Scout wasn't blushing with humiliation Medic decided to take his pulse. Medic checked this by firmly pressing two fingers into the boy's wrist. It seemed as though the shame was no longer making his heart race as his pulse was at normal levels. Medic made note of this and continued on. 

He moved on to listen to Scout's heart and lungs and other internal organs with his stethoscope. He slid the cool metal under Scout's red shirt and moved it around different places, instructing Scout to breathe deep. Though he usually talked far too much, Scout proved to be a model patient. He sat with his back straight and drew in deep breaths when asked.

Though he didn't have a proper otoscope, Medic had a penlight in his bag. He shined it in Scout's ears and down the back of the boy's throat. Medic used a wooden tongue depressor to hold his pink tongue down. Everything looked fine, but Medic found himself quite curious as to how Scout would react with a swab in the back of his throat. 

He knew he shouldn't, that it would only lead to more unnecessary procedures, but Medic found himself collecting a clean swab from the glass jar anyway. It was nice and long. He instructed his patient to say 'ahh' which Scout did quite willingly. Medic reached into the back of his throat with the swab, dancing it around the boy's uvula. Scout gagged of course, and when it was over there were tears in his eyes, but he endured quite nicely.

"Gah that was gross," Scout complained immediately after. 

Medic slipped the swab into a plastic container and capped it. They had no lab here, and no way to culture the swab. Nothing was even wrong with Scout's throat; it was all a rouse. Medic labeled the container anyway, and if anyone asked, he would claim to have sent the samples to administration.

Medic reached for his rubber gloves then, ignoring what Scout had said almost entirely. He was having too many inappropriate thoughts about that gag reflex to reply. Instead he continued on with the exam, solemn and silent. He did not snap his gloves at least, one small effort to rein himself in. When the gloves were on, he brought his fingers to Scout's throat and felt for his glands. 

"You may remove your shirt and lay down on the table," Medic allowed after a moment. He pulled his hands back so that Scout to do just that. 

Scout was a little awkward, but he pulled his shirt over his head nonetheless. The dog tags he wore jangled a little. There were a few sparse hairs on his chest, but mostly his skin was clean and bare. He was remarkably unscarred with a few freckles dotting his shoulders. He laid back on the table looking exactly like an uncertain patient and not at all like someone who was comfortable up there. 

"Relax." Medic tried to smile at him. He moved to palpate several places on Scout's abdomen, pressing his gloved fingers over the flat of Scout's belly. Medic checked to see if anything hurt, but nothing did.

Medic moved through the procedures quickly, not wanting to spend too much time touching Scout's bare skin. It could and certainly would lead to more. Instead, as soon as he was done, he had Scout hop up from the table. Medic checked his spine by making him bend over, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sight of Scout half naked with his ass in the air. It was so distracting he almost forgot to check for any irregularities. 

It didn't help that the genital exam was up next. Medic reminded himself to keep things professional. "Alright. You may stand. Undress the rest of the way for me please." 

A faint blush appeared on Scout's nose again, but he moved to undo his belt buckle without complaint. He kicked off his sneakers as he undid his pants. Almost uncaringly he stepped out of his trousers and the checked gingham boxers he wore underneath. He flicked both clothing items away with a kick of his foot. He was still wearing his socks. Scout awkwardly put his hands at his sides and glanced away. 

"Please. This is little different than the communal showers at 2Fort," Medic scolded him. The tone he took with Scout was with the intention of shaming him and all at once the boy blushed. 

"I know, it's just... it's different now. Y'ain't just lookin'..." 

Scout had nothing to be ashamed of really, his cock was surprisingly long for someone so slender and short compared to his coworkers. Normally he did walk into the communal showers of past bases with confidence and an egotistical swagger. In the showers no one was like to touch it, just as he had said. During a physical Medic was going to be rather hands on. 

"It's all in the name of medicine," Medic insisted before reaching out with one gloved hand. He hefted Scout's fuzzy balls into his palm and pressed a finger against his perineum. "Now turn your head and cough." 

Blushing like mad, Scout did as he was told. 

It should have stopped there, that should have been the end of it. Medic couldn't help thinking that a closer look wouldn't be a bad idea though. The exam was almost over, it wasn't like this would actually lead to anything. He wanted to embarrass the boy a bit more while he still had him. So, he slid the metal stool across the floor and plunked himself down in front of Scout. 

Medic carefully lifted Scout's soft cock in his hand, looking right at the head of it. "Uncircumcised?" He noticed, sliding back some of the foreskin. 

Scout's chest was turning splotchy and red. He stammered to speak. 

"Isn’t your family Jewish?" Medic asked curiously. 

"Doc!" He nearly squeaked. "Ain't you done down there?" 

God he was a gorgeous specimen when he was ashamed. Medic knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop now... 

"On the contrary. I must take a urethral swab." Oh, this would be fun.

"A what!" Scout started to panic. 

"No need to be afraid." Medic tsk'd at him, gently letting go of Scout's cock. "Weren't you subjected to an STI test upon your initial employment?" 

"STI test!?" Scout looked down at his own cock in horror. There was nothing wrong with it, no visible infections of course, but the notion of having one was quite scary. "What would I need one of those for, I got no diseases doc! Hand to God!" 

If Scout was adorable when he was embarrassed, he was even more adorable when he was afraid. 

"It appears not, but uncircumcised penises are more likely to contract something." Sort of true. Smegma and other things could certainly build up under foreskin. If not probably cleaned it could lead to an infection. "And if you weren't tested before then that means you absolutely must be tested now." 

"What is it though?" Scout asked fearfully. "What are you going to do to me, doc?" 

Medic patted Scout's thigh kindly before reaching out for another long swab. "I will take this swab and insert it a few centimeters into your urethra. Then remove it. Very simple." 

"Y-you... you're gonna put that thing... it's too big," Scout protested. He was so afraid of a simple STI test that he didn't even care that he was standing there in nothing but his socks and dog tags. 

"I assure you it's not," Medic insisted. He should probably feel guilty for subjecting Scout to this, but it was too fun not to. He was so afraid, the poor thing. 

"What if I refuse?" Scout asked nervously. 

"Then I will record that in my notes. Administration will do with it what they will." Medic wouldn't be including anything about this unnecessary procedure in the notes, but Scout didn't need to know that. "Besides, if you are infected with something wouldn't you like to know before your date with Miss Pauling? It's hard to get a second date after you've given someone an STI." 

Scout blushed again, a burst of red. That last line must have worked though, because it was then that he conceded. "Alright. Okay. Just do it, doc. Do it."

Medic reached out for Scout's still soft cock with one hand while holding the swab with the other. It was such a simple thing really. He touched the cotton to Scout's pink cockhead, and carefully eased the swab into the small hole of Scout's cock. 

Scout's face pinched up in the clear picture of pain. 

Medic could not help shoving the swab in much deeper than necessary. He twisted it, and that earned a strained whimper. That whimper pleased him enough that Medic pulled the swab out and let go of Scout's cock. Scout reached out to grab for his own dick and balls as if to protect them. "Fuck. That was awful."

Medic shook his head. "That was nothing," he insisted. He went to put the swab in its own plastic container, labeling it appropriately. 

Scout went to collect his pants from the floor. 

Medic looked up just in time to see his naked ass bent over. His ass cheeks split just enough to reveal a perfectly pink rosebud of an anus. Medic practically salivated. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned sharply. 

Scout nearly jumped. He stood up straight, tan pants in hand, and hid behind what little fabric there was to cover him. "We're done right? That was it." 

Medic shook his head. "Not for someone who engages in anal sex we're not." 

Scout was turning red all over again. "What?" 

"Back to the exam table." Medic pointed to the bed as he spoke. "I must perform a quick rectal exam. Then you may go." 

Scout looked dejected, and even like he might argue for a minute there, before he warily complied. He dropped his pants on the floor and walked back to the exam table. "How do you want me, doc?" He asked in a meek voice. 

Medic knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he was pushing the limits of what was acceptable. At the same time, Scout was so gullible. That tight ass of his needed a fingering and Medic was just the one to do it. He hurried to retrieve some petroleum jelly from his bag. It was not as nice as lube, but it was certainly slick. 

"Bend over the table," he instructed. 

Scout obeyed. He planted his elbows on the faded cushion and bent. His ass was on perfect display. Medic inched his stool closer and reached out with gentle hands to touch at Scout's smooth cheeks. Scout nearly jumped.   
  
"Relax," Medic impressed upon him. It wasn't the first time he'd given that order today, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. 

Medic took one grease covered and gloved finger and slid it between Scout's cheeks. He brushed the tip of his finger over the boy's hole. Medic could see Scout's neck turning red. 

"This should be easy for you," Medic explained. "Take a deep breath and when you let it out bare down against my fingertip, yes?" 

Scout nodded nervously. Medic listened as he drew in a soft breath. He heard the gentle exhale and before Scout could attempt to push and open himself up a little Medic moved in on him. With a great deal of force he shoved his gloved finger inside of Scout's still tight hole. 

Scout cried out. "Fuck, doc. I wasn't ready." 

Medic tsk'd at him, shoving his finger in up to the knuckle and twisting it. The motion was quite similar to what he'd done with the swab only this time it quieted Scout instead of making him whimper. "You are so tight for someone who participates in anal sex," Medic pointed out. 

"God-" Scout hung his head in embarrassment, literally pressing his forehead to the exam bed's cushion. "I only ever put a finger back there... and yours are bigger."

"So they are," Medic agreed, sliding his finger out and pushing it back in again. "Do you engage in much prostate stimulation? Does your prostate need checking?" 

Scout made a noise. "I... I dunno doc. I never found the thing." 

Medic was surprised by that.

"Supposed to feel good or whatever but I ain't never felt anything but full and-"

"Here." Medic touched around inside the walls of Scout's body until he felt the soft lump that indicated Scout's prostate. He pressed on it and slid his finger out at the same time, effectively stroking. 

Scout gasped, and his back went rigid.

"Now." Medic extracted his finger and hurriedly snapped off his gloves. "You mustn't tell anyone about that last part. It wasn't strictly professional. I was indicating the location of your prostate to you as a friend, Scout. Do you understand?" 

Scout glanced warily over his shoulder, standing up a little. 

Medic pushed him back into a bent position in order to wipe away the excess Vaseline as if Scout couldn't possibly wipe himself. His hole was pinker now that it had been invaded and shining wet. "There. Now your exam is done. I apologize for how detailed and personal it was, but you did well. Administration should be pleased."

Trying desperately to hide his erection, Scout went to collect his clothes. He hid his face from Medic and refused to make eye contact or say anything. After clambering back into his shirt and pants he stood there awkwardly for a moment, hard cock tenting his pants. Scout opened his mouth to speak... 

"You may go," Medic cut him off. He was already sanitizing the room, preparing for the next patient. 

Humiliated, probed, and at a loss for words Scout limped away. 

Each base was different from the last and some were better than others. Objectively better. Thanks to its first aid room, Yukon was one of the best. Each patient was different from the last, and some of them were better than others too. For as long as Medic had been practicing medicine, he had never met one quite as exquisitely vulnerable as Scout. He made a note for a follow up appointment. As long as they were here, he might as well make good use of the facilities ...as well as make Scout squirm. 

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
